Charles Lashing
Charles 'Lashing '''is an Engineering teacher at California University, Reefside. He was given the secret of Android Roller Coasters by their creator, Jeff. Many have been stored in each parks archives, but some are still out there. He becomes the mentor of the Coaster Force Rangers after Count Vladsmir tries to break out of the Monster World. Character History Coexistence with Jeff He and Jeff where fellow Engineering Majors at Temple University in Metroburg. Charles continued to get a teaching degree while Jeff created Mel/Millennium Force and the Millennium Carrier Zord. Jeff would end up creating 105 different androids for both Cedar Fair and Paramount Parks, which would eventually become one company. As the years went by, some of the Androids were completely removed or changed for a ride that replaced it (Boomarang at Knott's became Hangtime, Hurler at Kings Dominion became Twisted Timbers, etc), but Mystic Timbers and Valravn were the last originals by Jeff as Cedar Fair ended the program after Mystic Timbers was approved. It was never known why they terminated it, but Jeff knew they were always capable for more. He felt Charles was a very responsible and easy going guy, so he gave him the ability to find them if anything terrible were to happen to the world and no other heroes rose up to face it. Around the same time, Teddy Winslow was a freshmen at Cal Reef and showed exemplary engineering skills and created the Ignition Locks in his free time. He kept finding so much time that he created a new fraternity, Kappa Sigma Tau. Finding Mel and Fiona At some point before Peter and Seamus began attending the University, Charles found Mel and Fiona on the west coast (as their respective parks are in the Great Lakes and the Southeastern US). He kept their secret to even Teddy until Seamus figured out Mel was an Android during a Frat Party. Coaster Force The next morning, Charles discovered that the Abyss of Evil was acting up and brought the boys, Mel, and Fiona to it and found out the barrier to the Monster World was breaking and Count Vladsmir was going to attack. At this time, Teddy figured out the Ignition Locks would allow Mel and Fiona to morph, but what about the guys. He shows them to Express Morpher, his senior project. Each of the boys chooses one of 4 coaster trains. Teddy became Firehawk because he was from Ohio, Seamus became Ghost Rider as he keeps getting caught in dreams and thinking about the past, and Peter became Railblazer because he the ride is themed to CASR 1, which runs through the Reefside. Charles would teach them many things about roller coaster which the rangers, including Stella and Takshiel, would put to use. All but Mel would get their powers badly damaged or destroyed in ''Coaster Force's finale. However, the next episode, they found Nitro Powers underneath the Kappa Sigma Tau house that the others used. However, Takshiel was dying to his coaster counterpart no longer in existence. He eventually was rebound to a coaster who's android was destroyed, Steel Venom, and soon re-unlocked the Coaster Force system. Since the powers were restored, Fiona and Peter reclaimed their powers, with fellow frat boys, Micheal Bolt and Wallace Hightower, to replace them as Charles had found The Beast and Firehawk coasters had awakened and were at Kings Island. Personality He is a bit more of a laid back mentor, but he knows when to pound knowledge in his students Notes * First Mentor that's a teacher since Tommy Oliver from Dino Thunder, which also takes place in Reefside ** In the original draft, his role would have been given to Tommy's pupil Trent Mercer * First Mentor to be on a college age team since Kendall Morgan and Keeper * First Mentor to a team with androids since Operation Overdrive ** Unlike Andrew, he did not create them *** Ironically, this is a trait of his sentai counterpart * First mentor with a female red since Mentor Ji from Super Samurai ** However, Lauren is a normal red and Stella is crimson * Despite him being in two series based off of two Sentai, he has counterparts from 3 See Also * Doctor Hoshi-Sentai Counterpart (College Professor and Mentor) from Liveman * Dr. Dazi-Sentai Counterpart (mentor of the Nitro Rangers) from ''Tubroranger ''See Comparison Page * Jefu Shinemi-Sentai Counterpart (mentor of the Coaster Force) from ''Himitsuranger ''See Comparison Page Category:Allies Category:PR Allies Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Male Category:Males Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Teacher Category:Teachers Category:Mentors Category:PR Mentors